Humans and Necklaces
by JasminePetals-Ram
Summary: Jazmine and her friends, including newly turned Sasuke and Naruto, are off on all sorts of adventures. Some are dangerous, some will threaten their lives, some they will not come back from . . .
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, This is Jazmine, and I need to tell you, even though this story is chalked full of my original characters there are some copyrighted characters that I don't own. Characters from Naruto, Blood Ties, and a book I like, Love Bites, are all in this story and I don't own them. Thanks for reading._

Humans and Necklaces

Chapter One: Spies

Jazmine was laying in her backyard, in the shade of the big oak tree in the corner. She hadn't had a chance to sleep in the past five days and she was enjoying a nice nap outside. Though she was dozing she was aware of everything around her, including the two human boys staring at her from over the big privacy fence.

One of them was round and fat, his name was Devon. The other one was tall and skinny, his name was Corey. They were both starting to annoy Jazmine very much.

"Is it alive?" Devon asked.

"I don't know, it's not breathing." Corey said staring at Jazmine.

"Throw something at it."

"Why don't you?"

Devon paused. "Okay, I will." He whispered. He jumped down into his yard and found a good sized rock. He climbed back onto the fence and looked at Jazmine. She was daring him to through the rock at her, in fact, she was counting on it. She was a little hungry.

Devon aimed, pulled back his arm, and chunked the rock. Jazmine was up before the rock even hit her. She raced over to the boys and roared angrily. Devon and Corey screamed and fell off the fence. Jazmine jumped onto the fence. She growled at them and started too pounced all the way over when Vivien seemed to appear out of no where. "Jazmine, stop scaring the neighbors and come inside. Sasuke and Naruto are here, they want to see you." Vivien said pulling on Jazmine's tail. Jazmine stopped her angry growl and it became a rippling purr-like growl that soon stopped as well. She looked at the boys one last time, hissed, and jumped back onto her side of the fence.

The boys didn't move until they heard the girl's go inside and close the door. Corey got up on his wobbly legs and gasped. "That was the scariest thing I've ever seen . . . ." he croaked.

Devon nodded and then looked up at Corey. "Let's go get Amber! She has that cool new spy kit."

Corey stared at him. "Do you think that's very smart?" he asked. Devon got up and wobbled a little. "Not in the slightest but it sounds good, let's do it!"

Jazmine sat in her favorite chair. She was in her vampire form, Naruto, in his fox form, was sitting on her lap, Sasuke, who was in his vampire form, was sitting on the floor near the bay window, and Vivien, who was also in her vampire form, was sprawled out on the couch. Jazmine was a little tweaked about the neighbors throwing things at her so she wasn't saying much.

Jazmine and the others had just gotten a new house. It was bigger and closer to the dumpster so it wouldn't take long to get to Draxie, or for Draxie to get to them. They had kicked Henry out and he went back living in his apartment, Vicky was living in her apartment again, as well.

1

Jazmine's new house had two and a half floors, now. The attic was one big room, which had four beds, three dressers, and two desks in it. That was Daggorith's room. He usually had it too himself, but when someone came to stay the night they would usually sleep up there. Jazmine's room was the biggest room on the second floor. It was at the very end of the hall, with Naruto's room to the right and Sasuke's room to the left, facing each other. Vivien and Vixie's room was right next to Sasuke's room and the bathroom was across the hall from their room, next to Naruto's room. Shay and Rachel had the master bedroom downstairs.

"Jazmine! I'm talking to you!" Sasuke growled at her. Jazmine snapped back into reality. "Huh?" she said focusing in on him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I said, we have a few spies." He gestured behind him at the window, where a small black camera was stuck on the window sill.

Jazmine glared at it and then sighed. "I'll take care of it." She lifted Naruto off her lap and set him down on the floor. She walked to the door grumbling and growling. Vivien only caught a few parts of it. Something about how 'she hated neighbors' and 'the fat one would keep her well fed for a month' and things of that sort. Jazmine nearly ripped the door of its hinges and stepped outside.

Devon, Corey, and Devon's cousin, Amber, hunched down in the bushes as they watched Jazmine come out of the house. Jazmine pretended not to see them at first, so Amber tried to shoo the boys to the side of the house. The two boys quickly crawled and half way there they all turned to look and see if Jazmine was still standing there. She wasn't. Relieved the trio quickly rounded the corner only to come face to face with Jazmine.

"Well, well, well." Jazmine smirked. "What have we here? A few spies?" she grabbed the backs of their shirts and carried them to the front door. "What are you doing?" Amber uttered. "Oh, me? I'm just going to introduce you three to my friends, since you seem so curious." Jazmine threw the group into the house and they skidded off of the living room carpet onto the kitchen tile.

Jazmine walked inside and closed the door gently. "Breakfast?" Vivien asked peeking over the couch. "No, Vivien. We are just gonna talk with them a bit." Jazmine said helping Amber up. Amber looked at Jazmine's diamogram and caught it in her hands. Jazmine froze and Amber looked the strange diamogram over. Jazmine's eyes turned red. "Don't." she growled shoving Amber back to the ground. Naruto ran over to them and jumped on Jazmine's back and then huddled up onto her shoulder. Jazmine straightened her back and loomed over the trio.

"My mom," Amber whispered. "My mom." She said louder looking up at Jazmine and Naruto. "She has one. It's black." Amber said pointing to Jazmine's yellow diamogram. Jazmine paused and Vivien hung over the arm of the couch, a wide smile covering her face. "Let's go find Clyde." Vivien suggested not letting the smile leave. Jazmine ignored her. "What's your mom's name, kid?" she asked lifting her chin. As Amber was opening her mouth to speak Devon opened his. "Kid? What do you mean?" he asked hoisting himself up. "You don't look much older than we do, and anyway," he continued. "What's it to you? You gonna stalk Amber and her mom?" he asked folding his arms and sticking his nose into the air.

Jazmine was quiet for awhile and Vivien hopped up off the couch. "Can I eat him now, Jaz?" she asked. Devon scoffed. "Yeah, whatever, eat me. Yeah right." He mocked. Jazmine cocked her eye brow and smiled. She pulled Naruto off of her shoulder and held him in her arms. "Naruto," she said softly with a smile. She looked at Devon. "Hold him?" she asked. Devon paused and shrugged. "Sure." He held out his hands and Jazmine slid Naruto into them. That's when the three noticed that he had three tails. "Whoa!" Corey said with amazement standing up. Amber's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

2

"Uh, what's wrong with this fox? Why does he have three tails?" Devon asked looking over at Jazmine. Jazmine was grinning.

"That's not all that's special about him." She said with a chuckled. "Look at his nose. It's kinda small, so you'll have to look closely!" Vivien said appearing at Jazmine's side. Devon got Naruto real close to his face. Naruto sucked in a breath. "Boo!" Naruto shouted. Devon screamed and flung Naruto into the air. Naruto landed in his vampire form, he was laughing. He was wearing black pants with an orange shirt. He held his gut and doubled over with laughter. Jazmine looked over her shoulder at him and chuckled. Vivien burst out laughing.

"That was priceless, Naruto!" she gasped between laughs. Corey scrambled back and bumped into Alona who had snuck in through the back door again. The big tiger looked down at Corey and titled her head. Corey screamed shrilly and scrambled back toward Amber. Alona glanced at him lazily and then up at Jazmine. "Jazmine," she said ignoring them. "I ran out of water. Can I have some more?" she asked.

Jazmine nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Alona, help yourself. Get some meat too." Jazmine closed her eyes. "Thanks." Alona started to turn to go into the kitchen. "Wa-wa-wa, wait!" Vivien scolded. "Alona! Aren't you forgetting something?" She opened her arms up and Alona nodded. She walked over to Vivien and stood up on her hind legs. She towered over Vivien and bent to give her a hug. Alona dropped to her paws and yawned. "I'm so sleepy." She murmured. "How can you wake up so early?" she said disappearing into the kitchen.

Corey had clasped his chest and he was breathing heavily. Devon was trembling staring at Naruto who was chatting with Vivien. Amber seemed surprisingly calm. "Courtney." She said suddenly. Jazmine looked at her. "What?" she asked. "My mom's name. It's Courtney." Amber said pushing Corey off of her and standing up. Jazmine's and Vivien's eyes widened as they turned to look at each other. "No way?" Jazmine asked turning back. "You're mom is Courtney? I used to . . . ." her voice trailed off and she looked at Amber. "Uh, never mind." Jazmine coughed. Vivien laughed and stepped up. "Me and Courtney were best friends! She's so awesome!" Vivien laughed.

Jazmine stared at Amber. There was a slight resemblance to the small framed, short, blonde haired girl she had known a few years ago. "Um, Amber? Right? It's Amber?" Jazmine asked. "How many pictures of lions does your mom have on the walls?" Jazmine tilted her head. Amber looked up at her. "Oh, um, I dunno, about three or four, I guess." She said. Jazmine grinned and looked at Vivien. "That's wonderful."

Jazmine turned to see the sun outside the window. "Mm, it must be around five o'clock, huh?" Jazmine said. Her eyes brightened. "Daggy and Clyde will be coming home soon!" She said happily, clapping her hands together.

Just as she said that the front door began to open. Clyde's and Daggorith's calm, happy voices were heard and Jazmine turned slightly. Clyde walked in first, a bag slung over his shoulder and a tennis racket in his hands. His reddish gold hair was pricking slightly at his eye brows. Daggorith also had a bag over his shoulder and a tennis racket in his hands. Daggorith's black shaggy hair was sticking up in the back a little and his bangs hung half way down over his eyes, shielding them from the sun.

Jazmine gasped happily. "Clyde! Brother!" she squealed. "You're home!" The two boys looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Jaz." Clyde said raising a hand. "What's up, sister?" Daggorith asked.

3

Jazmine walked quickly over to them and smiled up at their faces. She grabbed Clyde's left hand and Daggorith's right hand. "So, how was the game?" she asked. "Did you win, Daggy?"

Daggorith laughed. "Sure did, sister." He said ruffling her hair with his free hand. Clyde scoffed. "Not by much." He grumbled. Daggorith looked at him and then turned back to Jazmine with a smile. "Sore loser." He snickered.

Jazmine tugged the boys inside and Clyde kicked the door shut gently. Daggorith looked up and saw the trio. "Jazmine," he started his voice stern. "What did I tell you about bringing strange humans into the house?" he asked. Jazmine glanced over her shoulder back at Amber, Devon, and Corey. Devon and Corey were huddled next to each other, shivering, but Amber seemed unaffected by it all. Jazmine smiled and pranced over to Amber, she put her hands on her shoulders. "This isn't just any old human I found off the street, Daggorith." She said lifting her finger up and winking.

Daggorith folded his arms across his chest, the tennis racket still in his hand. He cocked an eye brow at her. "Daggy!" Jazmine said happily. "This is Courtney's daughter!" she said. The scornful look on Daggorith's face was replaced by surprise. "Courtney's daughter?" he asked. Clyde nearly knocked Daggorith over. "_Courtney's_ daughter?" he asked stepping up and looking Amber over.

"Mhmm." Jazmine smiled. Then she felt something tug the back of her shirt and she turned. Corey had a fist full of her shirt and was tugging back. "Um, chick?" he asked. "What kind of freaks are you?"

Everyone turned to look at him. "Excuse me?" Jazmine blurted. Vivien's eyebrows twitched and she growled in her throat. Naruto took a step back. "What?" he asked harshly. Clyde and Daggorith looked at Corey with hate and their eyes turned red. "Corey!" Amber scolded.

Jazmine held up her hand. "Hold up!" she snapped. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She bent down and grabbed Corey's shirt and dragged him to his feet. "Freaks?" Jazmine snarled. Corey started shivering a little, but Jazmine had paused and was considering it. "Yeah, I guess, to you we could be freaks," a slow smile spread across her face. "Do you want to see something really freaky?" she asked him with a twinkle in her yellow eyes.

"So what do you think they are doing tonight?" Vicky asked as she and Henry approached the house. As they started to walk up the drive way the front door flew open and two boys came running out screaming. Jazmine suddenly pounced outside. She had what looked like a human arm in her grasp. She was waving it around and snickering. "Wait!" she called after them. "That's not the freaky part, yet!" she laughed. Naruto appeared behind her. "Gimme!" he whined reaching up for it. "I want it!" he said.

Jazmine just smiled and tossed it to him. "Here," she said. He snatched it out of the air and went inside hurriedly. Henry looked at her. "What _are _you doing?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. Jazmine looked at the two and smiled. "Oh, hey guys." She said. "That was a long story. But it all started with one of those little meat bags throwing a rock at me while I was sleeping, and everything went down hill for them." She said with a wide grin on her face. "Do I even _want _to know?" Vicky asked, looking up at Henry. "Probably not." He answered. Jazmine chuckled. "C'mon in, guys." She said waving at them and turning to go inside. Henry and Vicky followed her and saw Amber crouched by the wall with Vivien staring at her.

4

A shiver ran through Amber's back and her wide eyes turned to look at Jazmine. Henry and Vicky looked at her with shocked expression. "Uh, Jazmine?" Vicky started.

"What. . . What are you?" Amber's voice quivered. Jazmine looked at her and rolled her eyes. "You humans take everything so seriously . . ." Jazmine said shaking her head. "Seriously!" Amber shouted. "You just fed a human arm to that boy!" she yelled. Jazmine shrugged. "That's what he eats. That's what we all eat. It's our nature." She said with a bored expression. As Amber was about to reply, Jazmine saw something flicker out of the corner of her eye.

Jazmine stiffened. The others saw her tense and they all froze. Amber stopped as she saw Jazmine's eyes glow red. "Henry!" Jazmine whispered, almost not audible. "Close the door." She grabbed Amber and jumped into the darkness of the shadows in the house. Henry silently shut the door and took Vicky into the corner. No one moved. No one made a sound.

The door suddenly crashed open. It smashed into the wall so hard it left a hole in the wall. Jazmine crouched down low and made no sound. A human figure, most likely female, was perched in the doorway, a gun in her hands. Everything was quiet and the figure moved forward. "Come out, come out, where ever you are." She called cocking the gun. Amber recognized the voice and sucked in a breath. "Mom!" she yelled.

Courtney yanked her arm back and pulled the trigger, the bullet went flying into the darkness and grinded itself into Jazmine's back. The magic bullet exploded and Jazmine screamed. It was a high pitched noise, that no human or animal could ever make. Amber saw Jazmine's expression swirl with pain and her mouth opened exposing two very needle like fangs. She turned around. "A hunter!" she growled in her demonic voice.

Everyone jumped out of their hiding spots, except for Henry who guarded Vicky. They pounced on the female figure. She screeched and the light flicked on. Vivien looked down into the face of Courtney, her once best friend. "Courtney?" she asked, panting. Courtney looked at her with hate filled eyes. "Die!" Courtney hissed raising the gun to Vivien's head. Vivien froze and her pupils shrunk. Her body started to quake.

Jazmine flew out of her corner and grabbed Vivien, throwing her off of Courtney. Courtney shot her magical exploding bullets and it hit Jazmine in the arm. Jazmine screamed again and her eyes turned as red as blood. "Stop!" she snarled grabbing Courtney's throat. "Enough!" Jazmine commanded.

Courtney realized that it was Jazmine, one of her best friends, which she had shot. "Get off of me!" Courtney yelped tossing her gun over. It shot and one of the bullets hit Henry in the arm. He roared and stepped back. "Henry!" Vicky yelled with a worried voice. Jazmine loosened her grip on Courtney's throat and looked up to Henry. Courtney kicked her legs out and hit Jazmine in the stomach. "I said, get off!" Courtney yelled as Jazmine flew a couple of feet away. Jazmine was bleeding terribly, Daggorith was surprised she could move. Naruto and Sasuke didn't know what to do. They had never been around a vampire hunter before.

Amber was still huddled in the corner. Her hands were over her eyes and she was shivering with fear.

Courtney scrambled to her gun. She snatched it in her hands and hopped up onto her feet. "Don't mess with me, Jazmine." She hissed. "Don't mess with me!" she repeated pointing the gun at the bleeding mass of Jazmine on the ground. "I thought . . ." Jazmine panted. "I could trust you . . . . . was I wrong?" her eyes glowed red as she narrowed them at her. Courtney groaned angrily, keeping her eye on everything around her. "Don't give me that!" Courtney yelled. "I thought you were my friend, I trusted all of you blood sucking monsters! But one of you're little Scorpio's had to go and kill my father, so I killed him in return." Courtney smiled evilly.

5

Jazmine started laughing at that. Courtney was puzzled but she said nothing. "So that's what this about?" she asked rising to her feet slowly. "You know, Courtney, life is tough." Jazmine growled. "My father was murdered. I was seven and I watched him turn to dust with my very eyes!" Jazmine snapped, Henry ducked his head, but Jazmine went on. "You know what else?" Jazmine asked with a smile, taking a few steps toward Courtney. "My mother wants to kill me." She laughed.

Courtney stepped back and widened her stance, her hands started shaking and the gun rattled in her fingers. Daggorith took this time to race forward. He knocked the gun out of Courtney's hands and pushed her back.

Shocked, Courtney stumbled to the side and fell. Jazmine looked down at Courtney, blood was dripping from her own arm and pouring down her back. "What was his name?" she asked Courtney suddenly. "The vampire's name, I mean." She panted.

Courtney was trembling and scowling at her body for doing it. "Thomas," she paused. "The black is Scorpio, right? Thomas the Scorpio." She said with a shaky voice. Jazmine's eyes widened. "Thomas?" she asked. "_You_ killed Thomas?" Jazmine found herself laughing. She sat down, exhausted. Daggorith went to the kitchen to get a few pints of blood. "I hated Thomas. He was such a disgrace to our kind." Jazmine grimaced at his memory. Daggorith handed her a jar of blood and she downed it all quickly. He took the empty jar and handed her the full one, she took her time with that one. Her yellow eyes caught Henry's in the corner. He was silently asking her if it was safe.

Jazmine beckoned to him with her finger. "Come here, Henry. Vicky." She said calmly. Courtney glanced their way, noticing them for the first time, and then watched as the hole on Jazmine's arm slowly started to replenish itself. Jazmine looked up apologetically at Henry and Vicky. "I'm sorry guys." She murmured. "Every time you are around me, something bad happens." She dropped her gaze and sighed. She looked at Vicky. "Are you hurt?" she titled her head a little. "No, I'm fine, and it's okay. I'm used to weird stuff by now." Vicky piped. Jazmine grunted and looked over at Amber. She was gazing unseeingly at the chair in front of her.

Somewhere in the house a phone rang. Jazmine looked up and she started to move. "No!" Daggorith growled. He cleared his throat. "I'll get it." He said walking off. He walked to the hall and there was a beep.

"Hello?" said Daggorith's voice.

There was a long pause and then. "Oh, uh, yeah, she's right here." Daggorith said walking over to Jazmine. "Hold on." Daggorith held out the phone to her and mouthed 'werewolf.' Jazmine snatched the phone. "Hello?" she asked, glancing at Courtney then at Henry. Jazmine's eyes suddenly brightened. "Oh! Ashley! It's so good to hear from you!" she gushed happily. She paused and listened carefully.

"Um, yeah, the pack is always welcome here. Draxie loves the wolves." Jazmine said.

There was another pause.

"Yeah, it's a wonderful time." Jazmine lied. "And we even moved, so we have a bigger yard for your pack."

Pause.

"Mmhm. You, Collie, and David are welcome to stay inside, but if you bring the whole pack some of them will have to stay outside."

A longer pause and then Jazmine laughed. "I'm sure he will." Her eyes slid up to Daggorith. "Collie says hi, brother." She cooed. Daggorith's face reddened and he nodded. Jazmine laughed again.

6

"So see you here?" Jazmine asked. "Right, Bye." She hung up and handed the phone to Daggorith. She laid back and closed her eyes. A sigh left her lips. "The werewolves are coming to stay for a while. It's their vacationing time." She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Courtney and Amber had almost been forgotten.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. "Werewolves?" Naruto asked. "Werewolves!" Vivien squealed. "Werewolves." Courtney sighed.

Everything was silent for a moment, Jazmine got up quietly. The hole on her arm was pretty much healed by now, but the hole in her back was taking its sweet time. Jazmine sighed and stood by Courtney, not bothering to look down at her. "Courtney, I knew Thomas, he was hardheaded, smug, narcissistic, and a horrible disgrace to my kind." She never skipped a beat. "I loathed him." She glared at the space in front of her, remembering Thomas. The she looked down at Courtney, a softer expression on her face, and smiled. "But we aren't all like him. In fact, very few of us are like him."

She walked over to Courtney's gun and touched it lightly. When it didn't burn her she picked it up. "Weapons aren't the answer. Revenge isn't the answer. I understand the hurt, the pain of loosing a loved one, a father especially, but . . ." she handed the gun to Courtney, a sure sign of trust, and then held out a hand to help her up. "You just accept it and think of the good times." Jazmine finished.

Courtney considered it and then looked up at Jazmine. She took Jazmine's hand and Jazmine pulled her up. "Yeah, but I'm still keeping this." Courtney gestured at her gun. Jazmine nodded. "Sure. Go ahead. Shoot all the humans you want, just invite me over for dinner." She smirked teasingly at Courtney. Courtney clicked her tongue and went to console Amber.

Jazmine felt for the whole in her back. It was just about healed. Pleased, Jazmine turned quickly and gracefully to Naruto who was perched on the back of the couch. "Naruto, Sasuke, you two haven't ever seen werewolves before, have you?" she asked happily. They shook their heads and Jazmine smiled. "Wonderful! The werewolves are such a clean and wonderful race!" she said clapping her hands together. "I'm friends with the London Werewolf pack and the Italian Werewolf pack and also," she paused, a small frown on her face. "I want to be friends with the Washington Werewolves, but they are so. . . ." she struggled for the right words.

"Pushy?" Daggorith snarled.

"Stupid." Clyde suggested dryly.

Jazmine paused and looked at them, shaking her head. "No." she sighed. "But those words do describe Sam . . . a little. . . I guess." She narrowed her eyes down at her hands. Everything was silent for a moment. "Who's Sam?" Vivien asked breaking silent. "The Washington pack leader." Jazmine mumbled.

"Oh." Vivien said quietly nodding.

Suddenly, Jazmine snarled angrily. She stormed to the window. Nothing was there. "What?" Naruto asked lifting his nose to the air to sniff. "Humans!" Jazmine hissed pulling the curtains back. "So many humans!"

She was right, of course, because just then ten or twelve cars and vans and trucks screeched to a halt in front of the house. Some of them were very popular news station vans, some were police cruisers, and others were tabloid trucks looking for a good story. Jazmine growled with red eyes and pulled the curtains together tight. "Great!" she hissed. "Those little brats ratted us out!" a rumbling growl was building up in her chest.

Clyde flew to her side and took her in his strong arms. "Do you want us to take care of them?" he asked.

7

Jazmine wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "No." she grumbled. "Leave them be. They'll leave when they see everything's normal." She pushed away from Clyde gently. A few humans pounded on the door. "Excuse me?" a woman's voice rang out. "Excuse me? Ms Jazmine? Right?" she called through the door. "Can we have a few words with you?"

Jazmine narrowed her eyes and glared at the door. Naruto slid to her side. "Are sure you don't want us to do anything?" he asked quietly. Jazmine looked at him. "Just ignore them." She ordered. Her eyes flew to Courtney and Amber. "Uh, right. . ." her voice trailed off. "I'll escort you out the back. There might be a few reporters back there, but not as many in the front." She said walking into the kitchen. Courtney and Amber followed silently.

Everyone, then, turned their attention to Daggorith. He was staring out one of the curtained windows. It let nothing in or anything out, but they were sure he could see outside. He was standing perfectly still. He wasn't breathing or blinking. He didn't look alive.

"Daggorith?" Vivien said quietly, stepping forward towards him and then stopping. Daggorith flicked his eyes toward her and said nothing. A growl grumbled in Daggorith's chest and his eyes turned red as Sasuke moved a little closer towards him. Daggorith exploded into life, growling his quietest growl, but still sounding very ferocious and deadly. He clawed for Sasuke's throat. Sasuke was quick though and he moved back quickly. Jazmine appeared at her brother's side. He stopped and looked down at her.

"Temper, temper, Kenny." She said not looking at him. Daggorith's brow furrowed, he cleared his throat. "Um, sorry. . . I guess." He growled down at her.

"That's an understatement." Jazmine said looking up at her brother with soft eyes. His mouth twitched and he couldn't help but smile. "You're so sweet." He mussed her hair and chuckled. "I'll be in my room." He said, his flat tone returning.

Jazmine turned, that's when people started rapping on the windows and banging on the side of the house. Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Okay, here's what we are going to do." By '_we'_ she was saying her household, but Henry and Vicky listened curiously.

"We are going to wait this out. The werewolves are coming now. When I talked to Ashley last they were getting to the airport." Jazmine paused and looked over everyone's face, stopping on Vivien's. "When the werewolves get here, and the humans aren't gone by then, I am . . . ." her voice trailed off and she looked the other way. Vivien could tell by the way her face looked that she was done talking but she was so curious. Her questions burned in her mouth.

Vicky decided to speak up then. "So, werewolves, huh?" she asked. Henry grimaced at the thought of the foul tempered beasts coming. Jazmine smiled smugly at them. "Yes. Werewolves." Jazmine said with a happier tone to her voice. "I know every pack, though, there are some lone wolves, but most are in packs." Jazmine went to her chair and sat down; ignoring the new burst of bangs and calls of the reporters outside.

"A pack usually consists of seven or eight. They lose their tempers quickly, that's how they transform. No full moons." Jazmine said, smirking at Vicky. Vicky nodded, "Ah." She mumbled. Her phone suddenly rang. She had answered it and had a short conversation with Coreen and then hung up. "So sorry to break up this little party, but I have to go. Big case." She said. Henry looked at her and then at Jazmine. "Back door, please." Jazmine cooed. They nodded and left quickly and quietly.

8


	2. Chapter 2

Necklaces and Humans

Chapter Two: Inedible Food

The next few hours drove Jazmine crazy. The people seemed to get more and more anxious, rather than get settled down.

Jazmine was sitting in her chair, curled up, with her head between her knees. Clyde didn't know what to do. He was a little nervous about Jazmine's behavior and so was Vivien. Jazmine couldn't normally sit still and now she was motionless. It bothered them all.

There was a small rap at the door and it was ignored like all the others. Then the doorknob was tried. A frustrated groan was heard outside and Jazmine's head perked up. The small rap turned into a loud banging sound and Jazmine hopped up. "Jazmine," Clyde warned warily as he watched Jazmine unlock the door. She ignored him and tugged the door open.

A girl with short red—no it was more like maroon–-hair stood in the door way. Her hair was neck length in front and then it got shorter around the back. It had many lairs in it in the back and was very soft looking. The girl's eyes were a bright green color and she smiled at Jazmine.

Jazmine sighed with relief. "Ashley." She said.

The girl smile widened. "Yes, so good to see you!" she had a strong English accent. Ashley looked around. "Um," her smile disappeared. "This is something I wasn't hoping to see though." She mumbled cocking an eyebrow over at Jazmine. "I'll explain that later." Jazmine said so quietly it almost made no sound. Ashley nodded approvingly and walked inside. Following her was a young girl, she looked around seventeen, that had long, straight blonde hair. She smiled at Jazmine. "Jazmine." She cooed. She also had an English accent.

Jazmine nodded with a smile. "Collie." She said happily.

A boy walked in. He had scruffy brown hair and dark black eyes. His skin was very tanned, like he spent too much time in the sun. He smiled though. A bright, happy smile that made Jazmine's eyes widened. "Hello, Jazmine." He purred. He had no accent, but a deep, rough voice. He looked and sounded like a movie star. "David." Jazmine answered with a small smile and a quick nod.

Jazmine had almost forgot about the reporters and photographers and police officers outside. When one got to close and snapped a picture, Jazmine almost growled at him. She slammed the door and sighed. She turned to see Ashley had seated herself on the floor, looking around curiously. Collie and David were staring at Sasuke and Naruto, talking amongst themselves, giggling sometimes.

"So, explain to me." Ashley said pointing at her chest. Jazmine sucked in an unneeded breath and sat down in her chair. "Okay." She said. She started to explain what happened. Not trying to side with herself or the two boys. She told Ashley about the rock, the camera, the arm, and then everything after that. She watched Ashley's expression carefully when she finished her story. Everything was silent as Ashley thought the situation over. "Well, now," she said finally breaking the silence. "That sounds like a problem." She got up quickly and peeked out the window. More people had shown up since the arrival of Ashley and her friends.

Ashley sighed and looked over at Jazmine. She let the curtain fall and stood up straight. "I think you know what to do." She said staring strangely at Jazmine. Jazmine's expression was torn. She looked down. Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Right." She said nodding.

9

Jazmine's eyes shot up and she looked at Ashley with pure curiosity. "Are you coming?" she asked quickly. Ashley barely caught it and she found herself leaning forward. "Um," she murmured when she figured out what Jazmine had said. "I guess so," she shrugged. "Let me call Sam up." She started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Clyde asked. Ashley grinned at him. "I'm going to scare off the humans." She said. "They'll be back." Sasuke muttered not bothering to look at her. Ashley frowned. "_I_ know that." She hissed.

"Collie! David!" Ashley ordered, turning to face the door again. They were both at her sides and awaiting further instructions. Ashley yanked the door open and turned to look at Jazmine's mourning facial features. "Call Alice, make sure Carlisle says it's okay." Ashley pushed. Jazmine nodded and the werewolves went outside to shoo the reporters away.

Vivien turned back. "Who are Alice and Carlisle?" she asked. "Friends of mine." Jazmine had already dialed the number on her cell phone and she held it to her ear.

Vivien looking questioningly at Clyde and he shrugged. Jazmine sighed and tapped her foot as the phone rang. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Alice?" she asked. "Oh, Alice! It's so good to hear your voice!" she swooned, standing up.

"Ah! I've missed you too! All of you!" Jazmine was close to squeaking. There was a pause and a big grin spread of Jazmine's face. "You saw that coming didn't you?" she asked. Jazmine started to walk to the kitchen, taking her normal path. "Yeah, I'm having some slight trouble with the humans up here and I need a break." Jazmine said, and then paused to listen to Alice. "Yeah, but just two. Daggorith isn't coming, he's being antisocial." Jazmine joked to her friend over the phone. Jazmine laughed and turned to go back into the living room.

"Yes, yes. I know all the rules." Jazmine said with an innocent voice. "I followed them all exactly like I was supposed to last time, didn't I?" Jazmine sat down in her chair and crossed her legs Indian style. "Yes, I'll make sure my friends know the rules, as well." Jazmine said pausing. The pause was long and Jazmine's face grew tense. "Oh?" Jazmine asked. "I would never have guessed." She murmured.

She paused biting her lower lip. "Um, well, that's Edward for you." She laughed humorlessly. Jazmine nodded as if Alice could see her and squeaked a 'mh-hmm' every now and then.

"Oh!" Jazmine gasped. "I had no idea!" Jazmine snickered happily. "I'll be sure to have some self-control and my friends will have self-control as well." She said nodding. She chuckled and sighed. "Okay, I'll see you later. Probably tomorrow afternoon." She said, ending the conversation. "Bye-bye, Alice." Jazmine said sweetly before snapping the phone shut.

Jazmine leaned back in her big, overstuffed chair and closed her eyes. Things were silent for a moment and Naruto inched closer to her. "Can I go?" he asked quietly.

Jazmine's eyelids flew open. She looked down at Naruto with surprise. She sighed and hung her head. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but where we are going," she paused and struggled for the right words. "Well, there will be humans we will have to interact with and you don't have enough self-control for that yet." She said looking into his red eyes. They were sad and lonely. "I guess . . . that makes sense." He inched away and hung his head.

Jazmine flinched as if he had tried to hit her and then sighed. She appeared at his side and threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry Naruto. You can come up in a week or two." She murmured so that no one else could here her. Naruto's eyes tightened and he hung onto Jazmine tightly.

10

In Forks, a small, wet town in Washington, the Cullen family were getting the house ready for their guests. Carlisle was the oldest of the Cullens. Just over three hundred years old. He and his family were a different breed of vampire other than the Necklace vampires and Henry's kind. Their bite could turn you, very painfully, into a vampire . . . if enough blood was left in your body.

There was also Esme, Carlisle's mate, who was very sweet and welcoming, Emment, who was very strong but kind hearted, Rosalie, Emment's mate, who was extremely beautiful, Jasper, who could manipulate the emotions of anyone around him, Alice, Jasper's mate, who could see into the future, and Edward. Edward was a special case. He was older than everyone other than Carlisle and he could read the minds of everyone around him.

All of the minds, except, the love of his existence, Bella's mind. Bella was very much human, being in love with a vampire and best friends with an impatient werewolf named Jacob, made her very used to the weird things that everyone else thought only existed in fairy tales.

Now, as Bella sat on Edward's lap in the Cullen's big, expensive home, she listened to Alice's tale of the vampire known as Jazmine.

Emment and Rosalie were gone again, taking another one of their honeymoons off somewhere in Europe. Carlisle was working nights at the hospital that night, his old age had made him nearly immune to the scent of human blood and he liked his job of a treasured doctor. Esme was with him, talking with him whenever he had small breaks.

Jasper on the other hand was there with Edward and Bella. He loitered quietly near the giant staircase, and Alice was nearly dancing around the living room, explaining.

"And Jazmine was telling her brother that—" and Alice froze. She had turned to look at the door as if she was expecting it to open itself. Edward tensed and then relaxed just as fast.

Alice walked quickly to the door and opened it. A girl with brown hair leaned against the door frame snickering. She was soaked from the rain. Her long brown hair hung loosely in clumps down her back and her black shirt stuck to her. The strange yellow necklace around her neck seemed untouched by the sudden downpour.

"You guys don't know how to take a joke." Jazmine said as her snicker turned into a laugh. Alice's mouth twitched. "That wasn't funny." She said with a small smile. Jazmine stopped laughing but a grin never left her face. "Oh, it _so _was." She said throwing her arms around Alice's neck. "Alice!" she sang happily. Alice wasted no time in hugging her back.

"I've missed you so much!" They both chorused in unison. They both stepped back to examine each other. Jazmine's necklace swung forward on her neck through the air and Alice caught the strange charm with gentle hands. "Polish it often?" Alice asked looking the diamogram over. "Every two hours." Jazmine joked.

Alice and Jazmine smiled at their small inside joke and then Jazmine's head whipped around. She looked outside as if seeing something in the darkening sky. Bella glanced over Jazmine's head to maybe see the thing she was looking at. A small teenage girl was suddenly there. Nothing had been seen running up and Bella blinked. Maybe she was seeing things. Nope. The girl was still there. She looked around fourteen or fifteen with curly blonde hair and a pale round face. She wore a necklace like Jazmine's only this girl's necklace was black.

She tugged at Jazmine's sleeve. "Jazmine," she said in a high nervous voice.

11

"Something's wrong with my nose! Shock me." She squeaked. Jazmine looked at her like she was crazy. As she watched Vivien freak out, she rolled her eyes. "Vivien," she moaned. Vivien paused. "Yeah?" "Vivien, didn't I tell you there would be humans?" Jazmine asked. Vivien froze and her black eyes flew to Bella. Her large eyes took in Bella as a cat taking in a mouse. When she caught Edward's disapproving glare she flinched away.

Alice just laughed. "Bit of advice, Vivien, dear," she said. "Not breathing makes it a lot easier."

Vivien nodded, embarrassed. "Right." She gazed at Bella and Edward and lowered her head. "Uh, sorry?" she said with an apologetic grin.

Bella nodded and Edward chuckled. Jazmine groaned and suddenly a boy, looking around seventeen or eighteen, was at her side. "Well, this is nice." He said glaring over at Vivien. "Good first impression, moron." He growled rolling his orange eyes. Bella automatically checked to see if he had a necklace. He did. It was orange.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Jazmine grumbled as Alice guided them inside.

"Okay!" Alice chirped. "Clyde. Vivien. I am Alice." She said putting a dainty hand on her chest. Clyde was a little shocked she knew his name, and then he realized she was the psychic, if you will.

Jazmine smirked over at Jasper and he smirked back, raising his eye brows at her. "I'm Jasper." He said quietly. "Nice to meet you." He said.

Clyde inclined his head in a quick nod and Vivien smiled at Jasper enthusiastically.

Before Edward could introduce himself and Bella, Jazmine looked over at him with a smile. "So Edward," she grinned. "What am I thinking?" she asked. "What am I thinking right now?" she leaned in with a semi-serious expression.

Edward scoffed. "Very funny, Jaz."

Bella looked at Edward's face. "Huh?" she asked.

Jazmine jumped in. "Oh?" Jazmine gasped over-dramatically. "He didn't tell you?" a smile whipped over her face. "Edward can't read my kind's thoughts." And then she paused. "We can set up mind barriers, so I guess he could probably read the thoughts of our weak minded." She said thoughtfully.

Clyde's eyes brightened. "Oh, so you can probably read Vivien's mind, then, Edward?" he said to Edward with a small smile. Vivien growled at Clyde. "Aw! Hey!" she snapped. "That's not funny!" she said making a face at Clyde. Everyone else chuckled at her.

"Anyway," Alice chirped happily. "This is Bella!" she said as she danced over to the couch. "Uh," Bella looked up at Jazmine. "Yeah, I'm Bella." She said.

Jazmine smiled at her. "Well, Bella, you seem very comfortable in the presence of vampires."

Vivien nearly broke herself she gasped so hard. "Hey!" she said. "I've met someone like you!" she said pointing a finger at Bella. Bella seemed confused.

"Yeah, yeah, see. Her name is Vicky and she's so . . . um . . . _comfortable_ around us, I guess," she paused. Jazmine turned to glare at Vivien. "Vivien, why must you be idiotic?" she asked. Vivien smiled. "Oh, I don't know." She said with a sharp laugh.

Bella snickered and Edward rolled his eyes. Alice chuckled and grabbed Jazmine's hands. "Talk to me over here for a minute." She said pulling Jazmine into the kitchen. Jazmine looked around curiously and then at Alice. "Mmh?" Jazmine sighed and leaned against the counter.

12

"So," Alice smiled. "It's nice to finally see you again and your friends seem . . . nice." She seemed to struggle for the word. Jazmine barked a laugh. "Yes, they can be nice at times." She said. "Vivien objected to the rules at first. I can still hear her words in my head when I told her we would be eating animals instead of humans." She almost laughed.

"And Clyde?" Alice asked suspiciously. Jazmine shrugged. "He's cool with anything that makes me happy." She said slowly, gazing out the window. Alice nodded. "I see that." She murmured with a smile. "So, I suppose he's more than a friend at this point?" she asked.

Jazmine's and Alice's eyes met. "Yeah." Jazmine said coolly, with a smile. Alice nodded. "That's all I wanted to know." She sang as she pranced out of the kitchen. Jazmine was a little surprised. "What?" she called loudly, following her. Alice just laughed in response.

Vivien bounced to Jazmine's side. "What was that about?" she asked. Jazmine glanced at her. "Nothing." She said with a tiny smile. Vivien stopped and watched Jazmine's back as she walked to Clyde's side. She scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me?" she hissed under her breath. Jazmine pretended not to hear her. Vivien shook her head and then walked over to Jazmine and Clyde. She looked at Edward.

"So, uh, Edward," she said rocking back on her heels. "Do you mind if, you know, I just suddenly grow a tail and paws and fur and things of that nature?" she asked. Edward shook his head. "Go for it." He said. Bella looked at him and then at Jazmine. "What?" she asked. Jazmine smiled. "Watch." She turned to Vivien.

Vivien giggled and then closed her eyes. She opened them quickly and looked at Edward. He shrugged and nodded. "If you must." He said. A bright smile spread over Vivien's face.

Her necklace started glowing then. It floated off of her chest slightly and stopped in mid-air. She held her arms out and the hairs on them started to grow and more hairs started to grow, soon her arms were furry with yellow, white, and black hairs. Jazmine rolled her eyes and Clyde narrowed his.

Vivien's fingers shrunk and her hands slowly became paws. Her neck and face started sprouting hairs as well. Then her necklace started to glow even more. There was a bright flash and Bella shut her eyes. She turned her face into Edward's chest. When she dared to peek again her eye's widened.

A cheetah stood in Vivien's place. "Whoa." Bella murmured in a low voice. The cheetah seemed to smile. Her tail flicked and she sat down.

"You are an absolute moron." Clyde hissed. "I don't see why you have to be such a show off!" he snapped. Vivien growled. "Hey!" she snarled. "How come at home you are all quiet but here you are all mean to me? Be nice!" she hissed.

Bella was shocked. "That is unbelievablely awesome." She laughed. Jazmine and Clyde smiled at each other. "She is only one pawn on the entire chess board, honey." Jazmine laughed

Bella cocked her head. "Then who are the king and queen?" she asked.

The three Necklace vampires exploded into laughter. "King!" Clyde laughed. "That's a good one!" he said in between laughs. Vivien dropped to the ground and exposed her white belly. None of them could stop laughing. Bella was even more confused. "I seem to be making a fool of myself." She muttered. Edward smiled at her warmly. "Don't worry." He chuckled. "They are fools themselves."

Jazmine sobered up. "I apologize Bella," she said with a smile. "But, that was a funny comment to us, you see, we never really had a king." She explained.

13

"Ah," Bella said. "I see." She nodded, no one bought it.

Jazmine just smiled. "Our queen's name is Draxie. She was the creator of our necklaces here," Jazmine touched a finger to her diamogram. "This little charm is where we get all our power and strength from. When it gets broken, we die with it." She said.

Bella listened with curiosity and Edward smirked at Jazmine. "Our queen has just had her nine-hundredth and forty-second birthday." Jazmine said sitting down on the floor. Bella sucked in a sharp breath. "She's _that_ old?" she asked.

Clyde smiled. "Yeah, hard to believe, huh?" he asked.

Bella nodded. "Um, if you don't mind me asking," she paused and looked at them. "How old are you three?" she asked quickly.

Vivien licked her lips and then swiped her tongue over her paw. "I'm ninety three." She said.

Jazmine smiled. "I'm two hundred and eleven."

Clyde nodded and then joined Jazmine on the floor. "I'm four hundred and thirty seven."

Bella nodded, trying her best to hide her shock. "Wow." She managed to say. Jazmine laughed. "Yeah, he doesn't look a day over two thirty!" she joked.

Jasper barked a laugh in the corner and Jazmine turned to look at him. "What?" she asked. He had covered his mouth. "Nothing." He mused, waving his hand at her. Alice danced to his side. "I think we are going to go out for a little while. We'll see you guys again, soon." She said. Jazmine looked a little solemn. "Uh, okay." She sighed. Alice patted Jazmine's head as she and Jasper walked by. "Be back later." She said softly.

Everything was quiet after Alice and Jasper left. Everyone was left to their thoughts.

Clyde sighed, finally breaking the silence. "This is awkward." He said leaning back onto his hands. Vivien giggled and rolled onto her back again.

"Can I ask another question?" Bella asked. "Shoot." Jazmine said nonchalantly.

"Um," she paused. "Ah, are all of you cheetahs? Or do you have your own animals?" she asked. Vivien snickered and her tail flicked but Jazmine was surprisingly calm. "Nah, we're not all cheetahs. A varied few are but we all have our own animals. All of them are predators, of course. Mostly big cats and a wide variety of them are wolves." She said nodding. Bella's eyes brightened. "Wolves? Really?" she asked.

Edward groaned and Jazmine froze. "Yeah, wolves. Why? You got a werewolf buddy somewhere?" Jazmine asked slowly. Bella didn't answer and Jazmine laughed. "Ha!" she scoffed. "Are you like a supernatural magnate or something? You're going steady with a vampire and you're friends with a werewolf. Beautiful." She said with a laugh.

"Vicky all over." Vivien muttered. Clyde hissed at her and she squeaked in defense. "I am also friends with several werewolves." Jazmine said glaring at Vivien quickly. Bella couldn't speak. Her heart sped up. "You . . . you are friends with werewolves?" she asked. Edward glared at Jazmine. "Don't give her any ideas!" he snapped. Jazmine chuckled. "Yeah, in fact, some of my closest werewolf friends are down visiting Sam and his new pack." She paused. "But enough about them and more about me." She said.

Bella saw another blinding flash and she flinched. When she looked again, a lioness was sitting where Jazmine had been and a bobcat was sitting in Clyde's place.

14

Clyde snickered. "This gives new meaning to the phrase 'slip into something more comfortable.'" He laughed. Bella blinked. "Okay." She said. She slipped off of Edward's cold lap onto the floor. Jazmine stretched and then took the few steps to Bella's side. Bella cautiously slipped a hand into the soft fur on Jazmine's neck.

A rough purr came from Jazmine's throat as she leaned into Bella's hand. "You are the warmest vampire I've ever felt." She murmured. A chuckle interrupted Jazmine's purr and then it started up again.


	3. Chapter 3

Necklaces and Humans

Chapter Three: Bad Moods and Strange Calls

The next day, Jazmine had suggested her and her friends go play in the river. Edward was out with Bella. Alice, Jasper and the others were hunting. So Jazmine and her friends were being trusted to be alone.

Jazmine splashed around in the cold refreshing water and watched Clyde and Vivien chase each other. Clyde spotted a fish and pounced playfully. Vivien teased him when he came up empty handed. Jazmine smiled and sat in the cold water. A fish swam towards her and she watched it, not noticing Clyde splashing towards her until the fish zoomed by. Clyde unintentionally slammed into her and the boom echoed through the forest. They both flew back into the water and splashed water every where.

Jazmine stood, now soaking wet, and glared at Clyde. "What was that?" she snapped. He just laughed. He was drenched too, and his long wet fur made him look hilarious. Jazmine and Vivien roared with laughter and Clyde shook himself. His long fur stood up on his sides and the fur on his head was standing up lopsided. They all three laughed and played around for a few more hours.

They got out of the river when they heard the sound of Edward's Volvo pulling up in the long drive way. "Last one there is a three legged werewolf!" Jazmine called pouncing forward. They all raced through the sun, stopping several times to shudder but continuing soon after. Clyde skidded to a stop in front of Edward and Bella. His long fur was now totally dry and it looked a lot cleaner than it had last night. Jazmine wasn't far behind him and Vivien was last, she skidded up stumbling over her tail. She fell and hit the ground face first. Jazmine and Clyde laughed. "You're a three legged werewolf!" Clyde said.

"What?" Edward asked. Jazmine smiled at him. "Inside joke." She said with a chuckle. "Yes, of course." Edward grumbled leading Bella inside. Jazmine and her friends trotted after him. "What did you guys do today?" Bella asked.

"We played in the river." Vivien answered. "Oh, how fun." Edward muttered sitting down on the couch. "It was! It was!" Vivien said trying to convince him. "You should have seen how funny Clyde looked! He looked like a drowned rat!"

"I bet." Edward mused as Bella plopped down beside him. Jazmine wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, but he was still cute." She said touching her nose to his side. If Bella hadn't known better she would have thought Clyde was having a heart attack.

He turned toward Jazmine quickly. "You scared the crap out of me!" he wheezed. Jazmine laughed. Vivien rolled on the ground laughing. Edward was trying to hold it back but a few chuckles were escaping his mouth. Bella watched the three with interest as she snuggled up against Edward.

15

Clyde swiped at Vivien and Vivien jumped out of the way of his deadly, clawed paw. She flicked her long tail and threatened to pounce on him. "Hey," Edward snapped. "No fighting in the house. You'll break something." He barked.

Jazmine slipped her tail around Clyde's leg and yanked quickly. He went crashing to the floor and his chin hit the floor with a hard bang. Vivien laughed like a hyena and fell over. Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Apparently it's Ignore Edward Day." He muttered.

"Aw, did we hurt your wittle feewings?" Jazmine mocked walking over to the couch and putting her head near him. "I'll hurt your wittle face, if you don't get away from me." Edward hissed.

"Dude, Edward," Jazmine said walking away from him and back over to Clyde who was rubbing his soar jaw. "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the – oh!" she gasped dramatically. "I'm sorry!" she snorted. The three laughed and Jazmine sat down beside Clyde.

Edward didn't answer; he just gazed off into the backyard. Jazmine flicked her ear, annoyed by Edward's bad mood. She laid her ears back and exhausted a slow sigh. Clyde looked up at her with bright orange eyes.

He made a growling sound that turned into a low roar as he opened his mouth, he finished if off with a loud yip and a flick of his ear. Jazmine's ears pricked up and she looked at him. Vivien rolled onto her stomach and she made a soft yipping noise.

Bella watched as the three cats seemed to communicate with each other, yipping, growling, and roaring at each other. Bella noted that the cats communicated with body language and they responded to the occasional flick of the ear or tail and the lowering of the head.

Jazmine seemed to be getting annoyed quickly. She snapped at Vivien and hissed at Clyde. Her necklace gave off a quick flash and she was her normal vampire self. She stormed out of the house, shaking her head.

Clyde recoiled himself and huddled up. "What was that about?" Bella asked.

"She . . . I dunno!" Vivien whined. She gave Clyde a quick glance. "Well, Clyde?" she asked. "You started it! Go say something to her!" Vivien said quickly. Clyde's ears went back and he shook his head. Vivien narrowed her eyes. "Go talk to her." She snarled baring her teeth at him. Clyde snarled at her threat but uncoiled himself and slinked out of the house. A flash came in briefly and everything was quiet again.

"What?" Edward piped after a few seconds.

Vivien seemed almost frantic to tell him. "Well, well, you see. Clyde was all like 'Take it easy, Jaz.' And I was all like 'What? Huh?' and Jazmine was all like 'What do you mean 'take it easy?" Vivien explained. "And Clyde said 'Just take a chill pill and calm down!' and Jazmine got all frustrated and she went all 'Grr' on us and stormed out!" Vivien paused from her frantic explanation. "Clyde is really being a butt lately. He's usually calm and collected, but ever since we got here he's been all . . . a butt!" she snapped to herself. She looked up at Edward's face. He seemed a little confused by her little rant. "Huh?" he asked.

"Huh what?" she asked.

"What do you mean by 'calm and collected?'" he asked. Vivien narrowed her eyes as if she was thinking pretty hard. "Uh, well, you see, he's very quiet at home. He never really talks. He usually just sits there and watches . . . and by watches I mean stares at Jazmine like she's a freakin' God or something." She rolled her eyes. "And all he's done here is make fun of me and torment Jazmine." She put a paw to her chin. "Very strange."

16

"I'll say." Bella said but Edward seemed to be in deep thought.

Things were quiet again. Vivien began to tire of the seemingly never-ending silence and she snorted to break it. As Edward looked up at her, the front door cracked.

Jazmine's head appeared and she smiled at Edward. "Yo, Edward, can I have a favor?" she asked. Edward looked her expression over. "Maybe." He responded slowly. She nodded. "Yeah, I was wondering if another one of my friends could come over here." She said quickly. A hiss came from outside as Clyde protested but Jazmine ignored him.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Just one?" he asked. "Just one." Jazmine reassured. Edward shrugged and then nodded. "Fine, go ahead," He muttered. "But only one." He added sternly. "Yeah, one." Jazmine said already closing the door. Vivien sat on the floor puzzled. "Which one?" she finally asked pouncing up and going to the door.

Her necklace flashed and her vampire form opened the door. "Jazmine!" she called. "Which friend?" when no one answered she bounced outside and sniffed the air to locate Jazmine. Though Vivien already had a feeling about who Jazmine would pick, she was still a little curious. She found Jazmine behind the large garage talking on her cell phone. Clyde was sitting in one of the big trees lining the drive way not to far away.

Vivien squeaked and scurried over to Jazmine's side.

"Okay, Dag, then you'll send him?" Jazmine asked, wrapping up the conversation already. "Yeah, hopefully he doesn't get lost on the way." She said rolling her eyes. Another hiss came from Clyde but he was ignored. "Bad idea!" Clyde snapped jumping down. "Terrible, terrible idea!" he huffed storming over to the two girls. "It will go bad. Terribly bad!" he added as he stood before Jazmine.

Jazmine looked at him and smiled. "Clyde, calm down. I can control Naruto." She said.

Vivien squeaked. "So, he really is coming? Naruto? He's coming?" she asked. Jazmine nodded and Vivien squeaked again. "Yay!"

Jazmine rolled her eyes and then paused to listen to something Daggorith said. "Oh, yeah, he really does, but like I said Daggy, I can handle Naruto." She assured. "So send him up and I'll take it from there." She piped with a smile. "Great! Bye, Dag." She snapped the phone shut and gave Clyde a smug smile. "He's on his way." She said.

Clyde tensed and narrowed his eyes. "Clyde, Clyde, Clyde," Jazmine cooed. "It'll be fine." She said with quick nod. He shrugged. "I'm just thinking of Bella and what Edward would do to poor Naruto if she was killed." He said and with each word his voice grew harsher.

Jazmine snorted. "Apparently, no one listens to _me_ when I say it's going to be fine and not to worry." She huffed crossing her arms and for the first time since the trio arrived at Forks Clyde's expression grew gentle. He smiled warmly. "I guess I'm overreacting then?" he asked. Jazmine paused and looked him in the eyes, she couldn't help but smile. "Yes," she said turning away from him. "Yes you are." She was still smiling as she went back towards the house.

Vivien looked at Clyde suspiciously. "You are a bad player at this game." She growled at him. He shrugged and smiled. "I just need practice." He said as he walked past her. Vivien watched his back as he caught up to Jazmine. "Oh, and four hundred years wasn't enough for you?" she snapped back at him. She heard his laugh and saw Jazmine shake her head.

17

That night Jazmine left for a few hours to meet Naruto half way. Vivien and Clyde were left behind to discuss how very good or how terribly bad this was going to turn out. After a while of arguing they both agreed to disagree. Alice and the others were still away, hunting. Edward and Bella were there again, though. Awaiting the arrival of Jazmine's seemly mysterious friend and listening to Vivien and Clyde argue.

"I'm still going to say it's bad that Naruto is going to be here." Clyde sighed laying on the floor. "Oh, but come on!" Vivien complained. "You don't even know Naruto like Jazmine does! If she says she can control him than she can!" she pointed out.

"Psh, whatever." Clyde argued. "After seeing his fight with Sasuke that first night, I can't trust that little weasel at all."

Vivien snorted. "You can't hold that against him! It was the first seventy two hours, you know that." She paused. "And he's a fox, not a weasel." She pointed out.

"Whatever." Clyde growled. He was about to add something but an ear splitting screech was heard from a few miles away. Vivien sat up quickly. Her blonde hair was messed up in the back from lying on the floor and Bella noted that she looked nothing like a vampire. Another screech was heard and Clyde rolled his eyes. "And it begins." He grumbled. Edward couldn't help but chuckle. "She likes to make an entrance, doesn't she?" he asked.

"She does, and so does Naruto." Clyde mumbled sitting up.

The front door opened suddenly. Jazmine appeared inside, a big smile on her face. Clyde glared past her at the blonde haired boy that looked around fifteen. Naruto's red eyes pierced the air as he looked around. They glowed lightly and lit his face. Jazmine had his hand in hers and was tugging him along behind her.

Bella and Edward quickly took in everything that was Naruto; of course they still hadn't seen his strange fox-self with his strangely outnumbered tails.

"Okay, Naruto!" Jazmine said positioning him before Edward and Bella. "This is Edward and Bella. Edward. Bella. This is Naruto." She said.

Edward raised a hand and nodded. Bella smiled at Naruto. He seemed okay.

Naruto smiled at them both. "Nice to meet you." He said closing his eyes. "I've heard a lot about you in so little time." His eyes opened and he examined Bella. Vivien sprang from the floor. She jumped on Naruto's back and looped her legs around his waist. He almost lost his balance but Vivien equaled her weight. "Naruto! I missed you!" she squeaked throwing her arms around his neck. Naruto grunted and then laughed. "That's cool, Vivien." Naruto chuckled. "Now, can you get off of me?" Jazmine chuckled as Vivien slid down off of Naruto and turned him around to face her. "How's Sasuke?" she asked. Good ole, predictable Vivien.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. "And you had me thinking you really missed me." He said. Vivien squeaked nervously. "Um, I did!" she said quickly. "I was just wondering . . ." her voice trailed off as Naruto smiled at her. "Shut up." She barked folding her arms.

Naruto laughed again. "Just joking, Sasuke's fine. Draxie promoted him." He said, shaking his head with disgust. Jazmine's eyes widened and Clyde blinked. "Oh?" he said, this was news to him.

"Yeah," Naruto piped. "He's now a . . . a . . . oh what's the word?" he grumbled. Clyde thought hard. What had Draxie been meaning to do with the newest fledglings? His eyes widened with horror. "An assassin?" he asked. "Draxie's making Sasuke an Assassin in Training?"

18

Naruto nodded. "Uh, yeah. That." He said.

Jazmine hissed a line of profanity under her breath. Naruto took a step away from her. "What? Is that bad?" he asked. "On more than one condition." She snapped. "I can't believe Draxie!"

Edward raised his hands. "Now wait a moment, Jazmine." He said calmly. "Calm down and think about this rationally."

Jazmine closed her eyes and mellowed out. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. "Now what's all this about?" Edward asked. "An assassin? It can't be what it sounds like." He said thoughtfully.

Clyde snorted. "You're right." He commented. "It's much _much_ worse!" he said.

Jazmine nodded. "Unfortunately, they are skilled in killing and show no mercy. They are the exact opposite of the villains on Saturday morning cartoons." She stared at Edward with a hollow expression and he drank in the thoughts she was feeding him.

"Another time, though. Talking about Sasuke's career plan was not on my agenda." Jazmine said raising her hand. Clyde climbed to his feet and walked over to Jazmine. He wedged himself in between Jazmine and Naruto with an innocent expression on his face. Naruto's red eyes brightened as he glared at the back of Clyde's head. Clyde had a smug smile on his face as he towered over Jazmine.

Naruto folded his arms. "Nice to see you too, Clyde."

"Yeah, same to you, you little brat." Clyde sneered, turning around to face him for a moment. As Clyde turned back to Jazmine Naruto growled. "Over-sized idiot."

Clyde's eyes sought a challenge. "Ugly little bastard." He snarled. Naruto grinned; hopefully Clyde didn't expect him to play fair. "Love struck pretty boy." Naruto hissed. Clyde sucked in a breath but didn't skip a beat. "Blood thirsty, undersized demon." He barked. Vivien and Edward laughed but that was the last straw for Jazmine. She knotted her fingers in the boys' hair and cracked their foreheads. "Kiss and make up now." She growled under her breath. Her eyes flickered red. "I can't believe you two! What do I have to do? Sit you down in the corner and give you a time out? You are both acting like four year olds." She snapped.

Clyde tried to pull away from her grasp and only succeeded in hurting himself. "Compared to me, he might as well be." Clyde huffed curling his fingers around Jazmine's wrist. "He started it." Naruto whined trying to escape the painful hold Jazmine had on him.

Jazmine let go of them at the sound of her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and checked the number quickly. She flipped the phone open. "Daggorith." She said quickly. "Calling to check up on me I suppose?"

She paused and rolled her eyes. "Dag, I'm fine, we're all fine. Leave me alone." She hissed with a playful hint in her voice. Clyde smiled up at Jazmine. "Let me talk to him." He snickered. Jazmine just smile and listened to Daggorith's words. She frowned then. He had said something she didn't like. "Ah, no, Daggorith, listen . . ." but apparently he had interrupted her. "Yeah, okay, that's right, but since when do you care what Henry said? Henry and Vicky don't know what they're talking about so keep your grubby little paws away from the human office." She hissed into the phone.

Then her eyes widened with shock. "Daggorith," she said with a small laugh. "You can't be serious." She got up and walked to the door. She opened it and went outside. Edward looked at Clyde. He had heard most of the conversation and he looked more shocked than Jazmine had.

19

"Vivien," Clyde murmured. "You'll never believe what Daggorith just said."

She looked up curiously. "What?" she squeaked. "What?"

"He just offered to give Vicky a Tedan necklace so she's not a human anymore." Clyde said quickly. Vivien and Naruto both sucked in a sharp breath. "No!" Vivien hissed. "Henry would so kill him!"

Clyde suddenly seemed outraged. "Jazmine would kill him! Draxie would kill him! _I_ would kill him!" he hissed. "I hate –no! Loathe Vicky! I wouldn't want that little she-witch prowling around my territory." He snapped. Vivien nodded with a cross expression. Naruto snorted. "Henry would be mad. If Henry wanted Vicky to be a vampire he would have turned her along time ago." He blinked. "You know how many times he's taken sips of Vicky's blood and the worst part is she _lets_ him do it!" Naruto pointed out.

Bella shuddered. Who could let a vampire drink your blood? This Vicky girl sounded like a lunatic.

Clyde looked up as Jazmine walked back inside. Her phone was in her hand between clutched fingers. "That's it." She said looking at Clyde. "My brother has lost his mind. That's the only explanation for it." She grumbled rolling her eyes. "I sent him to Italy."

Bella looked at her with a strange expression. "Italy?" she echoed. Jazmine looked at her and snickered. "Yeah, but not to do what you're thinking of." She laughed. She sat down between Clyde and Naruto. "There is a big werewolf pack in Italy, the biggest in the world, and me and my brother are very good friends with the pack leader." She explained. "He's going up there to get away from our city and get some fresh air and all that." She said waving her hand. She laughed again. "As if he would waste his time with the Volturi." She chuckled. Clyde frowned. "I don't understand those guys, they are so . . ." his voice trailed off as he searched for the right word.

Jazmine snorted. "Annoying?" she asked.

Clyde shucked in a sharp breath. "Well, I guess that puts a nice G rating on it." He murmured, almost to himself. Jazmine smirked at him and playfully slapped his shoulder. "You're so mean."

Vivien and Naruto blinked at each other. Vivien didn't know much about the Volturi since she had never had the chance to meet them and Naruto didn't know what Jazmine was talking about.

Vivien seemed to get bored quickly with the subject of the Volturi and she looked around the house with curious eyes, taking in everything she saw, first the large yet beautiful grand piano on the raised platform, then the elegant spiral staircase and the south wall that was made entirely out of glass. Naruto followed her gaze around the large house in awe. He had never been in a house that big before. Then suddenly, his delicate nose picked up something familiar yet unknown. He sniffed the air lightly and turned to see if Jazmine had picked up this scent. She hadn't and Naruto sniffed the air again. The smell was getting closer. He racked his brain to find out where he had smelled this musky odor before. His eyes lit up as he found the answer.

"Jazmine," he said tugging her sleeve. "I smell werewolves."

Jazmine turned to look at him with wide eyes and then turned her nose up to smell the air. "Yes, those are werewolves," she paused. "They are coming this way but I don't recognize their scent. They must be part of the Washington pack." She looked at Edward who looked troubled. "I thought they were allowed over here." She said with a curious prick in her gleaming eyes. Edward looked a little irritated then. "They're not." He growled.

"Let's go check it out." Naruto suggested lightly and Jazmine turned to smile at him. "Shall we?" she asked glancing over at Clyde and then at Edward. "I don't want a fight." Edward hissed. "Fight?" Jazmine said getting up innocently. "There will be no fight." She laughed as she gathered her group and quickly left the house.

20

After the house was quiet, Bella looked up at Edward with troubled eyes. "I can't help feeling it's Jacob." She murmured. "You don't think Jazmine would really hold back and not fight them?"

As those words left Bella's mind an ear-shattering wail over took the house. "Let's go." Bella got up and went to the door. Edward rolled his eyes but followed. He was quickly at her side and they went around the side of the house to the back. Edward paused as he studied the scene before him.

Three large werewolves stood in the shadows of the trees close by the river. It didn't take Edward long to know it was Jacob, Quil, and Embrey. Their teeth were bared as they glared at the four Necklace vampires in front of them. Jazmine was standing perfectly still, shock was on her face. Naruto was on his stomach in front of Jazmine. Clyde was hunched over him. Vivien had her teeth clenched as she glared at the werewolves with hate in her eyes.

Edward and Bella quickly ran to join them. Edward got to them first, of course, and glared at Jacob and then looked down with pity at Naruto.

"What . . .happened?" Bella panted as she lugged herself up to Edward's side. "Jacob lunged at Naruto and nipped his arm a little, but Naruto's fine." Edward murmured. Bella glared at the biggest wolf in front. Jazmine snapped out of her shock and grabbed the back of Naruto's orange jacket. She stood him up and raised up Naruto's shirt. There was a small trickle of blood falling down his stomach. "It stings." Naruto hissed.

The big wolf in the front of the pack made a laughing-like bark and Naruto shot a glare at him. "I'll say you deserved it." Jazmine said letting Naruto pull his shirt back down. "Because I told you not to sneak up on them and you did anyway." She looked Naruto over. "But it was funny as hell, so you're forgiven." She smiled patting his head.

Naruto shied away from her touch and glanced at her with an annoyed face. "Which part was funny? The sneaking part or when he swung his big, fat head around to bite me?" Naruto barked.

"Both." Jazmine laughed. Clyde snickered and stretched to his full height, towering over Jazmine and Naruto. Jazmine looked up at Clyde and looked pleased for a second. She, then, turned to the three wolves.

"Let me tell you three something you don't know about us." She said with a calm voice. "I can't read your minds like Edward, but I can understand the wolf language." Her eyes flickered over Edward and then back at the woods. "Now what do you want?" she asked, knowing Edward already knew but hadn't wasted time telling her.

Jacob swung his large head back to the chocolate brown Quil on his left side. Quil had something in his mouth that he handed over to Jacob quickly. When Jacob turned back around a letter was in his mouth and he stepped forward once. Jazmine cocked an eyebrow. "Is that for me?" she asked. When Jacob was silent, Jazmine hissed with frustration. "Is it or isn't it?" she barked.

Embrey stepped forward. "It's for one of you named . . . Jazmine." He said in the wolf language. Jazmine held out her hand. "Okay, then, let me have it." She said. Jacob hesitated and Jazmine grinned. "You don't want to make yourselves look like cowards, do you?" she asked with a sharp hint lying low in her words. Jacob cleared his throat and an annoyed growl rose as he eased cautiously over to Jazmine to give her the letter.

Jacob hovered over Jazmine. His eyes would flick every now and then to Bella. Jazmine grew irritated. He snatched the letter out of Jacob's mouth. She startled him and he snapped out at her arm. He had missed, thankfully, but Jazmine had felt threatened. "Do you have a death wish?" she hissed. Jacob snorted and Jazmine just rolled her eyes. "I'll let it slip – this time!" she said with a slight smile as she tore open the letter.

21


	4. Chapter 4

Necklaces and Humans

Chapter Four: Unexpected Guests and Ridiculous Werewolves

"From Ashley." Jazmine murmured as she skimmed over the letter quickly. Her expression quickly became frustrated. Her eyebrows came close together and her eyes narrowed, almost like she couldn't believe what she was reading. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it and continued reading.

Clyde sighed and shook his head. "You are taking forever." He barked snatching the letter from Jazmine's hands.

For a moment, Jazmine looked like a toddler who had just had her favorite toy yanked out of her hands. "Clyde!" she whined. "I was reading that!"

Clyde snorted down at her. "Oh, boo-hoo! Get over yourself and stop acting like you're four." He said. Jazmine frowned. "Yeah?" she snuffed. "I'd like to see a four-year-old do this!" As she finished her sentence she pounced on Clyde and sent him tumbling to the ground. She landed hard on Clyde's chest but he still had the letter firmly clutched in his fist. He held the letter parallel to the ground and his head held back as he tried to finish reading the letter. Jazmine shook her head and saw the letter in his hands. "Give it!" she huffed scrambling forward and reaching for the letter. Clyde rolled over quickly and tucked his arm, the letter, and Jazmine's legs under his chest.

Jazmine grunted under Clyde's weight and tried, unsuccessfully, to pull herself out from under him. "Get off!" she shrieked as her necklace flashed and she sank her lion fangs into his shoulder. Clyde howled "Don't bite me!" he slid his arm up, freeing Jazmine, and tried to slap her away. The letter floated away and Jazmine clamped it in her powerful jaws. She pranced triumphantly back to her place and uttered a _mrrow_ of laughter.

She was aware Jacob and the other two werewolves gaping at her, but she paid them no mind, and started to set the letter on the ground when Naruto tackled her. He was in his fox form for the first time in Forks and Bella and Edward joined the wolves in gawking at them. Naruto snipped at the letter with his small, yet sharp fangs but Jazmine swung her head out of Naruto's reach. Jazmine shook her body and Naruto fell off of her. She stepped on his stomach and slowly started applying pressure until he wailed with defeat.

Jazmine let Naruto up and he looked at her angrily. Swishing his tails he stalked off towards Vivien. Vivien squealed with laughter. "Crikey!" she said taking on an Australian accent. "It's the rare three-tailed fox! How lucky we are to find 'im! Look at his bew'e'ful tails! Gorgeous! Just gorgeous!" Vivien said bending down to yank on one of Naruto's delicate tails. He let out a loud yip and turned to swipe a small paw at her hand. Vivien pulled her hand to her chest with lightning fast speed. "Aw, he's a cranky boy! I'm not gonna hurt cha, boy!" Vivien giggled.

Naruto bared his fangs and twitched each one of his tails. "Yeah, but I'm gonna hurt you!" he snarled rushing forward and sinking his fangs into Vivien's leg. Vivien yelped and smacked Naruto off of her. Bella studied Naruto's tails. Why did he have three and not one? Was he special?

"Um, Jazmine," she asked quietly. Jazmine flicked her ears towards her and then glanced over her shoulder. "Why _does_ Naruto have three tails?" asked Bella.

Jazmine flicked her ears again and Edward caught a hint of amusement in her bright, yellow eyes. She set the paper down on the ground and turned fully around to Bella and Edward, with her back to the wolves. "It's a long story. Very long." Jazmine said tilting her head. "It started when Naruto was born about sixteen years ago."

22

Bella nodded and watched as Naruto walked over to Jazmine slowly, sat down beside her, curled his tails around himself, and closed his eyes.

Jazmine looked down at him with affection and rasped her tongue over the top of his small head. Jazmine looked up at the sky and blinked, trying to put the story into words. "Far away from here, there are ninja regions clustered together." Jazmine started. "One of the biggest and strongest regions was the fire region. At the heart of the fire region, there was the Leaf Village. The head of the Leaf Village is called the Hokage, then and now. The Hokage is determined by the village's elders who have seen all of the ninjas grow and work to achieve their goals in life. The Hokage protected the village and would, if needed, save anyone who lived in the large town." Jazmine paused for a moment and Naruto's ears twitched expectantly.

"There are all sorts of threats that could bring a village to its knees: powerful rogue ninjas, other large villages in other regions, and . . ." her voice trailed off into a croak. She shook her broad head and continued. "And demons. Large, powerful demons that destroyed everything in their paths, if they wished to do so. At the time, the most terrifying demon for the Leaf Village was Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox." Jazmine saw Edward's eyes flick over Naruto curiously and then back to her face. "The Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village one night. The Hokage, the Fourth Hokage at the time, sent out all his warriors to stop this menacing beast before it got to the village, but many great ninja were seriously injured or killed in that battle that night."

Naruto shook his head. "I was born that night," he added. "The Fourth Hokage took me and put a powerful seal on my belly and then went off to the battle grounds to the fox. He stood on top of its massive head and sealed the huge monster inside of me and, to make sure the seal was strong enough, he gave his life for the village." Naruto's eyes were solemn as he looked at Edward and Bella's shocked faces.

Jazmine felt a pang of sadness stab her heart as she looked down at the small fox. "Well, the people who remembered the battle hated Naruto for it. They thought that the fox could somehow escape Naruto's body and some thought that he _was_ the Nine Tailed Fox. Naruto fought to prove his loyalty and courage. He was put on a team with two other children his age. A girl named Sakura, a boy named Sasuke, and their teacher and friend Kakashi. With that group he fought long and hard to become the next great Hokage."

Naruto's hackles rose and he bared his teeth. "That was before Sasuke ruined it all! Sasuke!" he growled with his three tails lashing furiously behind him. Vivien hissed angrily at Naruto and Jazmine silenced both of them with a flick of her tail.

"About two months ago, I was in badly need of a vacation. I took Vivien and we traveled to places I've never been before. With luck, we stumbled across the Leaf Village. We snuck past the guards and almost instantly met the inside patrol, Naruto and Sasuke." The hint of amusement returned to Jazmine's eyes and she purred a laugh. "They obviously thought we weren't much of threat but they tried their best to take us seriously. Sasuke is a little more harsh then Naruto is and he wanted a fight." Jazmine and Vivien chuckled under their breaths and Jazmine continued. "We had a few good laughs before we convinced them to travel to New York with us and from there we arrived at Toronto. Sasuke asked of his own free will to be given a necklace so Vivien gave him one. A black panther he is." Jazmine said nudging Naruto with her paw.

"Naruto, on the other hand, was bitten by a scoundrel criminal know as Blake who wanted to get back at Jazmine for achieving more than him." Clyde chipped in from where he still laid on the ground. Jazmine nodded. "Yeah, and for Naruto it was either die or change, he couldn't make the choice so I did." She said.

23

"Naruto only had one tail at first. He was a perfectly normal looking fox." Jazmine teased. Naruto snuffed and raised his head and tails proudly. "Sasuke had a small grudge against Naruto and his newer instincts told him to kill Naruto. So he burst through the wall and attacked him. The attack triggered the necklace which triggered the fox demon which triggered Naruto to start getting bigger and start sprouting tails." Jazmine said. "I managed to stop the full transformation by throwing him up against a wall, knocking him out." She said.

Bella had forgotten to breathe and she sucked in the air. "You threw him against a wall?" she asked.

Jazmine nodded. "Yeah." She said. "It didn't hurt him and he looks pretty cool with three tails."

She suddenly felt an unexpected nudge on her back. She turned slowly to see Jacob looking at her with large eyes. "You aren't that bad, Jazmine." He murmured. Jazmine seemed pleased by his compliment. "Why, thank you, Jacob." She purred. "You're not so bad yourself." She added raising a paw towards him. He flicked his ear. "But you are still a nasty bloodsucking leech." He teased. Jazmine growled playfully. "And you are still a stinky dog brained mutt." She joked.

Jacob turned to leave when his tail started to bristle. His hackles rose and he looked at the woods were a patch of thick bushes grew. Jazmine lifted her nose the air and just over the strong sent of werewolves she scented the sweet scent of one of her fledglings. A purr rose in her throat and her motherly instincts took over. She padded gently over to the bushes. A large black nose met hers and she was suddenly staring into the large black eyes of Rachel. A humming came from Rachel's throat, almost as loud as Jazmine's overjoyed purring.

Naruto's ears perked up as he saw Rachel and his fur bristled with joy. Vivien was just getting over the shock of seeing her. She squealed with pure delight and happiness. Her necklace flashed and she bounded as a cheetah toward the black wolf that stood in front of Jazmine.

"Rachel! I'm so happy to see you! What are you doing here?" Vivien asked coming to a screeching halt beside Jazmine. "What?" Rachel asked with sparkling eyes. "Can't a girl come see her own family if she wants?" she laughed.

Jacob made himself know quickly. He barked and then howled at the three girls. Jazmine turned and snorted. "What?"

"You didn't tell us your kind could turn into animals and you certainly didn't tell us that you could turn into wolves!" he snapped. Jazmine couldn't understand his anger. It wasn't like he was being made fun of or anything. But before Jazmine could voice her opinion, Rachel pushed forward with her chest puffed out. "Yeah, dog brain? Well, who says you got to be told anything? It ain't Jazmine's job to inform you of your enemy; that should be your pack leader's job." Rachel turned her nose up. "Or does he ignore you because of your road kill smell? You three smell like you taunted a skunk and got the bad end." She said screwing up her eyes.

Vivien exploded into giggles. "Rachel! Stop! You're killing me!" she laughed. The three wolves growled at Rachel and she didn't look twice at them. She stalked over to Clyde with her dignity on the tip of her nose. "Rachel." Clyde replied coolly. "Clyde." Rachel said sitting beside him and angling her body toward Edward and Bella. "You two must be Edward and Bella." She said inclining her head in greeting. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel." She turned her head to Edward. "Edward, I am sorry about being on your territory without permission, but I had to talk to Jazmine for a few minutes." She said, she wasn't asking, she was telling.

Edward saw no other choice but to nod and Rachel stalked back to Jazmine with Naruto tagging along behind her. "Jazmine," Rachel said. "I'm here to tell you that you are upsetting Daggorith."

24

Jazmine's ears laid back flat against her head. Her tail twitched nervously and her body started to tremble slightly. "Wh-what do you mean . . .?" she asked with wide eyes. Rachel's face was filled with pure pity as she looked at Jazmine and then it turned into aggravation. "Don't you see, you trembling fur ball?" she snapped. "Daggorith is your brother. He was hurt when you didn't invite him to go with you, so he tried a lie. Something big to bring you back and you tried to send him away because of it. It's Daggorith you're playing with not a child and Daggorith needs his sister with him." Rachel growled stepping forward to look more serious.

Jazmine had crouched down during Rachel's rant. Her nose was touching the ground and her eyes were down. Her ears twitched as Rachel muttered something in the animal language. Jazmine bared her fangs and looked up at Rachel with red eyes. Jazmine lurched to her full height and swiped at Rachel. Rachel ducked swiftly and raced to Jazmine's side. Jazmine hissed something at her in the animal language; Rachel dipped her head, and hurried over to Jacob and his pack members.

Jacob curled his lips back in a growl and then stopped abruptly when Rachel started talking to him in wolf.

Jazmine watched them with a grumpy expression and then sat down with a heavy sigh. Vivien scrambled up to her and pressed her nose to Jazmine's shoulder. Vivien gave Jazmine's neck a comforting lick and nudged her carefully. Jazmine snorted at her and started to lash her tail again. Vivien's ears laid back on the top of her head and she looked over at Clyde with big, uncomfortable eyes.

Clyde's necklace flashed and the bobcat sprinted over to Jazmine. He sat down beside her, pressing his flank against hers.

Jazmine gave him no objections but sat silently with a strange look on her hardened face. It was almost as if she was listening to something that was very quiet and she was sitting very still so she could hear it. As the werewolves left quietly and Rachel turned to tell Edward what he already knew, Jazmine let out a sharp cry.

Rachel turned quickly, just in time to see Jazmine smack Clyde in the face sending him sprawling backwards. He laid on his back, laughing and kicking his feet in the air.

"You gross little pervert!" Jazmine screeched with a playful flick of the tail. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Keep your _love_ talk G rated please, Clyde." She snorted, twitching her nose.

Clyde's playful purring could be heard across the yard as he pounced on Jazmine's back. Jazmine screeched again and her fur bristled as she tried her best to shake him off.

Bella couldn't contain a giggle as she watched them tumble around for a few minutes. Edward glanced at Bella with a smile and then looked back at the two cats.

"Get off!" Jazmine barked. "Don't." she whined collapsing on her side and rolling onto her back. Clyde laughed and picked Jazmine up with his hind legs. Instinctively, Jazmine rolled onto her stomach and right onto the ground. "Oof!" her teeth clicked and she nearly bit her tongue.

Vivien and Naruto laughed like hyenas and Rachel rolled her eyes again. "Juvenile!" she spat sticking her nose in the air. "You have no self-decency." She grumbled. Jazmine sat up quickly and looked at Rachel with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Oh, Rachel," Jazmine said stepping forward. "While we're on the topic of self-decency," the tone in Jazmine's voice made Rachel's ears lay flat against her head. "Were my eyes deceiving me or did I see you sneak out of the house going towards the dumpster?" Jazmine said with a wink. Vivien barked a laughed. "Busted!" the cheetah shouted. "Most likely to see Matt." Clyde threw in with a laugh.

25

Rachel froze and her eyes widened. She shook her head and snorted. "Believe whatever makes you happy." She said sticking her nose in the air.

Jazmine laughed. "Well, Edward," she said turning to face him. "As you already know, it is time for us to depart," she bowed her head. "I thought we'd be staying a little longer but my family is crazy and I need to take care of them." She mused with a gleam in her eye as she scanned her team. "I understand, Jazmine." Edward said with a smile. "We were happy to have you, Alice will be sorry she missed the good-byes." Jazmine loped towards Edward and Bella. "Though, I'm sure she already knows, tell her good-bye for me, and you are always welcome in Toronto." She purred. Edward inclined his head. "We give our thanks."

Jazmine shook her head. "No, Edward, _I_ give my thanks." She turned to Bella. "And Bella, it was so wonderful meeting you. I'm sorry our time together has been cut short, but I hope to see you again some day." Jazmine said with a nod. "Oh, uh, sure." Bella stammered. Jazmine giggled. "Right, bye you guys." She said with a flick of her tail. "See ya." Edward said. "Bye." Bella murmured. Jazmine turned her back to them and faced her team. "Move out!" she commanded.

There was a flash of light in the clearing and then they were gone, leaving Bella and Edward by themselves, yet again.


End file.
